Decker Moss (Michael Watson)
| introducer = H. Wesley Kenney | books = | spinoffs = | image1 = File:Decker_Moss.jpg | caption1 = | image2 = | caption2 = | image3 = | caption3 = | nickname = | alias = | gender = Male | born = | died = | age = | death cause = | occupation = Con Artist Former bartender Co-owner of The Body Heat | title = | residence = | parents = Charlene Simpson | siblings = Colton Shore (maternal half-brother) | spouse = | romances = Felicia Jones (unrequited love) Dawn Winthrop (engaged) | children = | grandchildren = | grandparents = | aunts/uncles = | nieces/nephews = | cousins = Lucy Coe (maternal) | relatives = | color = #c0c0c0 | color text = black | species = }} Decker Moss is a fictional character on the ABC Daytime soap opera General Hospital. He was portrayed by Michael Watson from 1989 to 1991. Storylines Decker Moss arrived in town as a con artist with aspirations of becoming a bartender. Decker had familial ties to Port Charles through his half-brother Colton Shore and cousin, Lucy Coe who had lived there for years. One night, Decker accidentally hit Felicia Jones with his motorcycle. Felicia suffered from amnesia and Decker told her that she was his girlfriend named Phoebe. Decker didn't know that the woman he was conning was in fact Colton's fiancée. Felicia eventually learned the truth and left Port Charles. While working as a bartender, Decker met Dawn Winthrop. Dawn was working as a student nurse at General Hospital and he was instantly drawn to her, but she was engaged to marry Ned Ashton. However, Ned's mother Tracy Quartermaine hated Dawn and joined forces with Decker in order to break Ned and Dawn up. Tracy and Decker had extra help in the form of Wendy Masters, an ex-employee of the Green Meadows Health Spa, who worked there at the same time that Ned was working there as a tennis instructor under the name of Ward. Wendy held the news of Ned's affair with Monica Quartermaine and wanted to use the information to blackmail him. Before the secret was revealed, Wendy was found dead on a pier merry-go-round. An investigation ensued and the secret was revealed, leading Dawn to discover her mother and Ned's affair. Devastated, Dawn left town with Decker but the police were after them. Evidence at the scene pointed to Decker as Wendy's killer. But, Decker was innocent and eventually cleared when an old carnival worker named Drago confessed. In 1991, Decker and Dawn returned to Port Charles so that Dawn could make amends with her mother and continue nursing at General Hospital. Decker proposed to Dawn, then left town for a few months to solve a gambling problem. He returned and resumed his life with Dawn. The two were very happy. Unbeknownst to him, his new business partner, Edge Jerome, planned to break up him and Dawn in order to obtain Dawn's wealth. Decker and Edge bought Colton's health club, Body Heat, turning it into a video bootlegging operation, but Decker told Dawn it was an advertising agency. Old enemies of Edge's set the club ablaze with Decker, Edge, and Dawn tied up inside. Dawn was devastated when she learned Decker lied to her. Edge managed to free himself, bludgeon Dawn and Decker with a pipe, and put the pipe in Decker's hand. Dawn died from her injuries and Decker was arrested for her death. Decker pleaded his case saying that he truly loved Dawn and would never do anything to harm her. He was cleared of the murder when Frisco Jones found a videotape showing Edge killing Dawn. Decker left town shortly there after and never returned. Crimes Committed *Hit Felicia with his motorcycle and, as she was suffering from amnesia, told her that she was his girlfriend Phoebe 1989 External links *Who's Who in Port Charles: Decker Moss Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced by H. Wesley Kenney Category:1980s Category:1990s Category:Fictional bartenders Category:Characters created by Gene Palumbo Category:Fictional con artists Category:Fictional criminals